¿Qué pasó ayer?
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Sesshômaru se despierta en mitad de un claro y recuerda poco y nada de lo vivido la noche anterior. Lo malo es que toda la aldea está igual. Necesita a alguien que le diga qué pasó, y necesita a ese alguien YA. • Reto de cumpleaños. Para Silver.-
1. Resaca

Sesshômaru/Rin. Romance/Humor.  
_Advertencias_: Rating T/M por temas adultos.

**Disclaimer**. *Ingrese aquí frase elocuente que aclare que sólo lo no-conocido es mío.*  
**Aclaración**. Este fic está exclusivamente dedicado a _Silver8fox_, por su cumpleaños. (...) Yo sé que no tengo excusa para haberme atrasado tanto. Sólo espero que lo disfrutes mucho, y que sepas que está hecho con amor y sensualidad(?). c:

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños para Silver8fox.

* * *

#_¿Qué pasó ayer?_

**I**  
_Resaca_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sesshômaru se incorporó como un resorte. Le dolía la cabeza, como si alguien le hubiera pegado repetidamente con la gran mochila amarilla de la mujer de InuYasha; le ardían los ojos, le dolían levemente las piernas, y sentía que necesitaba beber algo enseguida o seguiría degustando arena. Pero más allá de eso, se sentía excelente.

Miró alrededor, intentando orientarse. Conocía el lugar, un pequeño claro en el _Bosque de InuYasha_, a las afueras de la aldea donde la anciana Kaede cuidaba a Rin. Encontró rápidamente a Jaken, que estaba tirado sobre (lo que parecía ser) su propio vómito, y AhUn estaba a unos pasos del demonio, durmiendo de manera extraña, con las patas para arriba. Ambas cabezas sacaban la lengua.

Y Rin.

Rin estaba a su lado.

Desnuda.

Sesshômaru sintió que se sonrojaba y le tapó los senos desnudos con la manta que le llegaba hasta cadera. Miró a otro lado. No recordaba absolutamente_nada_ de lo que había pasado. El hecho de la que inocente Rin estuviera acostada a su lado como su madre la trajo al mundo hacía que algo dentro de él tuviera ganas de tirarse del precipicio más cercano.

En todo caso, parecía que Rin no era ya tan inocente.

Se llevó la mano a la cara; la cabeza comenzó a dolerle con más fuerza. Intentaba recordar el motivo de estar en esa situación. Cayó en la cuenta a los pocos segundos de que él también estaba desnudo y por un momento, pensó que el corazón había dejado de latirle. Miró de reojo el rostro de Rin, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca entreabierta y sus preciosos ojos cerrados. Volvió la vista al frente.

Estaba tan jodido si había hecho lo que pensaba que había hecho. Tan-_jodido_.

Rin ya no era la pequeña que solía viajar con ellos durante la época en donde Naraku aún vivía; ahora ya tenía sus veinte y tantos años, y seguía viviendo en la aldea de la (muy viva, pero cada vez más) anciana Kaede, pasando sus tardes con la mujer de InuYasha y su grupo.

No era un completo imbécil como para no notar el cambio en ella. Pero eso no ameritaba que la hiciera suya en un claro frente a Jaken y AhUn, y que para colmo no recordara nada.

Hizo un mohín y miró a todas direcciones. Empezó a rogar que nadie se acercara, y que el imbécil de InuYasha no sintiera sus aromas mezclados. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de algo que no recordaba con exactitud.

Rin se movió un poco a su lado y pasó una mano sobre el abdomen de él. Sesshômaru sintió que todos los colores se le subían al rostro (pero, como es natural, eso no ocurrió). Se lo pensó un momento antes de sacar la mano de la joven de arriba y se incorporó.

—Tiene usted un excelente trasero, amo bonito. —Ante el silencio sobrenatural que se hizo, y al ver que Sesshômaru se giró a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados, Jaken volvió a hablar—. Volveré a mi vómito.

De alguna manera, pareció que el pequeño demonio verde volvió a desmayarse. Sesshômaru hizo caso omiso y siguió registrando el lugar con la mirada, tan acostumbrado estaba ya a los delirios de su pequeño sirviente. No lograba encontrar sus ropas y eso estaba empezando a molestarlo de verdad.

Miró a Rin, con los cabellos negros alborotados alrededor de su rostro, y ordenó a Jaken que la cuidara (quien respondió "Por supuesto, amo Sesshômaru", pero no se movió de su posición).

El gran demonio se alejó a pasos tranquilos hacia la aldea de Kaede, que no quedaba mucho más lejos de allí. Ni siquiera le preocupó presentarse desnudo; y no admitiría preguntas de ningún tipo o empezarían a rodar cabezas de buenas a primeras. Sobre todo si aparecía InuYasha. Su anterior preocupación sobre el asunto quedó zanjada luego de ver que tenía todo su largo cabello en un estado deplorable: pegajoso, enmarañado, apestando a humo y a alcohol.

El dolor de cabeza iba alejándose lentamente a medida que avanzaba hacia la aldea, pero el dolor en sus músculos se notaba cada vez más. En el camino se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que le había molestado tanto la cabeza, y no tardó mucho en recordar que fue el día en que Rin se _había_ _hechojovencita _(de eso ya habían pasado varios años, pero para él y su buena memoria, aún resultaba en cambios abruptos de humor).

Antes de pisar el límite de la aldea, reflexionó que casi todos sus dolores de cabeza estaban relacionados o bien con Rin o bien con InuYasha (aunque este, más que dolor de cabeza, era un grano en el trasero).

—Qué…

Su frase quedó suspendida en el aire. Esa escena no se veía todos los días. Había una "gran mesa" (compuesta de muchas otras) en el medio de la aldea, aún con restos de comida. Eso lo pudo recordar a la fuerza. La mujer de InuYasha (tan descarada como siempre) había usado a Rin para que él accediera a participar de la fiesta que se armaba en la aldea por alguna razón desconocida.

Lo que "quedaba" de la fiesta se resumía a una enorme cantidad de aldeanos desnudos desparramados por todos lados (de hecho uno dormía en el techo), muchas cosas rotas, la ropa roja de su medio hermano tirada sobre la mesa junto a ropas de sacerdotisas… y el resto quedó a su imaginación. Aquello parecía haber rozado la orgía.

Se paseó con sus partes al aire, intentando recordar mejor qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Pero se decidió finalmente a que eso no llegaría solo a su memoria, y atribuyó todos sus males a Kagome, quien, por venir del futuro, seguramente había causado tantos desastres.

Quería respuestas y las quería en ese preciso momento. Que el pueblo entero decidiera tener una fiesta y beber hasta perder la consciencia, por él bien. Pero que él, por algún motivo, también pagara las consecuencias... _Hell, no._

Se acercó a la cabaña de Kaede, esperando que la anciana sacerdotisa pudiera ayudarlo a rememorar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Para su desgracia (y de muchos más en tiempos posteriores), cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con, nada más ni nada menos, que la anciana y un jovencito abrazados, durmiendo… desnudos.

Mostrando una mueca de asco, soltó una maldición para sus adentros y cerró la puerta, alejándose. En su vida le iba a preguntar a la anciana qué había pasado. No le interesaba _en lo absoluto_.

Se escuchó un grito que hizo que apenas soltara un respingo, volviendo la vista atrás. La voz era de InuYasha y parecía completamente fuera de sí.

—¡DESPIERTA!

Sesshômaru entrecerró los ojos. Con el dolor de cabeza que sentía, no era ideal escuchar los gritos de su medio hermano.

—¿Quieres callarte, estúpido animal?

—¿Sesshômaru? —InuYasha se giró a verlo, cerrando la puerta de su cabaña con velocidad inhumana. Arrugó el entrecejo, algo que era casi una rutina. El demonio se acercó a él a pasos lentos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces desnudo?

Sesshômaru se dirigió una mirada fugaz a sus partes y volvió a observar a su medio hermano… que estaba en iguales condiciones. InuYasha se sonrojó y bufó, sin prestar atención.

—Olvídalo. —Miró alrededor con sorpresa. Se imaginó que Kagome cavaría su tumba a base de _Siéntate's_.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? —gruñó Sesshômaru, sin prestar atención a nadie más. Los ojos dorados de InuYasha se clavaron en los suyos.

Esa fue la escena más gay que recordó tener InuYasha, aun considerando a Jakotsu. Se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que despertar a Kagome, parece que está muy enferma.

Sesshômaru lo miró sin entender. ¿Y a él qué?

—InuYasha —casi gruñó—, tengo dolor de cabeza y me desperté desnudo. Dime _qué_ pasó.

Y eso sin contar que su pelo era un jodido desastre.

—InuYasha —sonó la voz asustada de Kagome, que salió fuera envuelta en una bata—, ¿tuvimos sexo sin protec…? ¡Sesshômaru! —La vista de Kagome pasó del rostro del demonio a su cuerpo desnudo y de repente se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ahora colorada—. ¡Tápate, hombre!

Sesshômaru soltó un suspiro imperceptible. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Realmente había pensado que encontraría respuestas directas de una humana y el subnormal de su medio hermano?

—Humana —gruñó, esta vez su voz sonó amenazante. Kagome se encontraba de espaldas a él, mientras InuYasha, celoso, la encerraba en un abrazo—, necesito saber qué pasó ayer.

—¿Qué…? —Kagome soltó un sonoro suspiro, mirando a la nada—. Pues no tengo idea. ¿Puedes venir luego de que arreglemos todo esto?

—Quiero respuestas _ahora_.

—¡No le hables en ese tono!

—Le hablo en el tono que quiero.

—¡Cállense! —gritó ella—. Y vístanse. Tomaremos un café y entenderemos de qué va todo.

InuYasha y Sesshômaru aún se miraban sacando chispas por los ojos, pero finalmente le hicieron caso.

—¡Tía Kagome! —gritó una jovencita, acercándose a ellos—, tía… Hola, orejas de perro.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así, niña.

Por suerte, para ese momento, tanto el demonio como el medio demonio, pasaron a taparse sus partes.

—¿Qué pasa, Mei?

—No sé donde están mamá y papá —rezongó, cruzándose de brazos. Sesshômaru pensó que eso había sido básicamente lo peor que le pasó en su vida, tener que observar problemas domésticos de humanos—, y encima vi demasiados hombres desnudos, suficiente para toda mi vida. ¿Qué demonios ocurrió anoche, tía?

Sesshômaru pasó a observar a Kagome, que había vuelto la vista a la jovencita, y ahora tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Creo que tus padres… —comenzó. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Mejor no los busques. Ve a tu casa y cuida de tus hermanos. Yo buscaré a Sango y a Miroku.

Mei la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—De todos modos, Miu también salió a buscarlos. Tora y Yû están en casa, los encerré.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño.

—¿Podemos volver a lo nuestro?

—¿Por qué ustedes también están desnudos?

—Mei, ve a buscar a tu hermana y váyanse a casa.

—Pero, tía…

—Nada.

—¡Pero es lo mejor que ha ocurrido en la aldea _en años_!

—¡Ve a tu casa de una jodida vez! —gruñó InuYasha.

La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido, escupió a un lado y se fue lanzando maldiciones.

—¡Y busca a Miu! —Kagome suspiró, observando cómo se alejaba—. Esto se nos fue de las manos, InuYasha. Y estoy sufriendo una resaca terrible. —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza unos segundos. Luego, lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿De dónde sacaron el sake Miroku y tú?

—¿Qué? ¡No intentes echarme la culpa, Kagome!

—Hazme el favor de no gritar, perro. —Sesshômaru había perdido la paciencia desde hacía cerca de una hora—. ¿Sake?

—¿Qué creíste que se toma en las fiestas, eh?

Sesshômaru lo fulminó con la mirada.

—El sake común no le afecta a los yôkais —soltó—. Por supuesto, eso tú no podrías saberlo.

InuYasha estaba a punto de replicarle algo, pero Kagome lo tomó del brazo.

—¿Sake común…?

—Si me hizo efecto es porque estaba elaborado por demonios —soltó Sesshômaru casi en un ladrido—. Eres un perfecto imbécil —gruñó. Los maldijo por dentro, observando cómo se transformaba el rostro de Kagome mientras le dirigía la peor mirada a su esposo. El rostro de InuYasha también se había descompuesto, pero eso era porque temía morir—. Humana —siguió él—, los aldeanos no despertarán en muchas horas.

Incluso resultaba sorpresivo que ella estuviera despierta, pero ciertamente después de los alaridos de InuYasha no le resultaba tan extraño. Pareciera que realmente estaba asustado del desmayo de ella.

Comenzó a alejarse, sin volver a preocuparse de tapar sus partes.

Si ciertamente todos en la aldea habían tomado sake producido por demonios, lo más probable era que en pocos meses todos se enteraran que esperaban familia. Y él… estaba en problemas. No estaba tan seguro de su poder de resistencia ante la pequeña Rin. Mucho menos si se encontraba bebido.

Tenía que volver con Rin, pero antes intentaría recuperar sus ropas. Se volvió un momento, observando cómo Kagome le tomaba con fuerza una oreja a InuYasha y éste tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido.

—¿Dónde están mis ropas?

Kagome e InuYasha se giraron a verlo.

—Búscalas y ya.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño y siguió caminando. Se encontró con un hombre abrazando un barril, y del barril sobresalía un culo gordo. Negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando. Y se encontró con una pareja de ancianos, abrazados a la entrada de una cabaña, y los pechos de la anciana desnudos al sol de la mañana casi lo hacen vomitar. Y no le vendría mal vomitar un rato. No le vendría mal olvidar todo aquello como si fuera sólo un mal sueño.

Pero todo era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Todavía le quedaba un largo día por delante. Le quedaba Rin esperándolo desmayada y dormida en un claro escondido en el _Bosque de InuYasha_. Le quedaban muchas explicaciones, y muchas cosas por ser aclaradas. Y sí, podían considerarlo algo cobarde si querían, pero esperaba que todo eso no pasara.

—¡Amo bonito! —Se escuchó a lo lejos, y Sesshômaru comenzó de nuevo a sentir ese terrible dolor de cabeza. Jaken siempre traía dolores de cabeza—. ¡Amo Sesshômaru!

—Cállate un momento, Jaken —rezongó—. O voy a tener que matarte.

Casi por obra de magia el pequeño demonio rana calló y se acercó a él corriendo a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Apestaba a vómito. El sensible olfato de Sesshômaru hizo que arrugara la nariz.

—Amo bonito… lo lamento.

—¿Qué lamentas?

¿Apestar tanto? El gruñido de Sesshômaru era una clara amenaza de muerte inminente.

—Señor Sesshômaru —siguió, apretando una rama de madera con fuerza—, no debe matarme, usted sabe que soy útil…

—Cállate —soltó. Su rostro seguía indiferente. Jaken intentaba no comentar nada respecto a la desnudez de su amo (aunque él sólo vestía una camisa larga de algún aldeano)—. ¿Dejaste a Rin sola?

—No, señor, nunca haría eso —soltó—. AhUn la está cuidando muy bien, señor, pero tenía que…

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

No esperó a que su sirviente le respondiera, siguió caminando. Tenía un humor de perros y cada vez temía más por el momento del reencuentro con Rin.

—Mi báculo, señor, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

Sesshômaru frenó en seco y se dio media vuelta para observar (desde todo su esplendor) a Jaken, que de pronto se sintió una hormiga. El pequeño demonio tenía ganas de elogiar la magnificencia de su señor, con el objetivo de que su muerte se atrasara o fuera rápida e indolora.

—¿Perdiste el báculo? —Sesshômaru lo observó seriamente. Jaken asintió con un movimiento rápido de cabeza—. ¿Eres imbécil, Jaken? ¿Quieres morir?

Jaken negó con la cabeza en otro movimiento rápido. Le sudaban las manos y el rostro. Le sudaba hasta el culo. Su señor ya había intentado matarlo con anterioridad sin muestra alguna de arrepentimiento.

—Busca el jodido báculo. Encuéntralo.

_Y luego métetelo por el culo._

—Y busca mi atuendo. Quiero que tengas todo para dentro de una hora.

—S-sí, señor.

Jaken desapareció detrás de una nube de polvo. Sesshômaru se llevó la mano de nuevo a la sien y apretó con fuerza. Estaba a punto de estallarle la cabeza o algo. Desde la lejanía escuchó un par de "Siéntate" proveniente de la voz chillona de _su cuñada. _Sonrió. Le parecía una excelente manera de morir para InuYasha: asfixiado por tierra en un pueblo de mala muerte a manos de su mujer.

Siguió caminando. No estaba seguro de que AhUn estuviera en condiciones de cuidar a Rin, sobre todo dado que la última imagen que tenía de la bestia era durmiendo patas arriba con las lenguas afuera.

Desnudo como estaba, no frenó su caminar ni un momento. El pueblo que dejaba detrás suyo seguía silencioso, la gente dormía luego de una noche de descontrol. Observó el cielo de reojo, calculaba que era pasado el mediodía. Los aldeanos no comenzarían a despertarse hasta cerca de la llegada del crepúsculo, o incluso un poco más. El sake de demonios podía ser mucho más peligroso de lo que parecía.

Se preguntó si InuYasha y el monje depravado que tenía como amigo lo habían hecho a propósito o sin prestar atención. Por parte del monje, quizás fue voluntario. Por parte de su medio hermano, no creía que fuera tan idiota, pero siempre lograba sorprenderlo con sus altos niveles de estupidez.

Casi estaba llegando al claro donde se encontraba Rin y los nervios parecían competir con el dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba el cerebro.

Primero observó entre los arbustos (tampoco era cosa de que la joven haya despertado y él se presentara desnudo ante ella), y cuando aún la vio dormida, tal como la había dejado, se adentró al claro y fijó la mirada en AhUn que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Supuso que a la bestia también le dolía la cabeza y se preguntó cómo llegó el sake a AhUn, pero de todos modos, no hizo caso. Observó un segundo el vómito de Jaken y se dejó una nota mental para que el demonio juntara eso de ahí cuanto antes. Y luego se propuso finalmente armarse de valor y encarar eso.

¿Debía despertarla? ¿Debía esperar? ¿Debía dejarse crecer el bigote, recortarse el cabello y darse a la fuga?

Decidió que lo mejor era esperar sus ropas, ¿cuánto podría tardar Jaken?

Jaken tardó cerca de dos horas, casi una fracción de suspiro para un demonio, pero no para uno desnudo aguardando cerca de donde su protegida dormía. Y llegó transpirado, con un corte sobre el ojo y la ropa de su amo colgando de su báculo.

Sesshômaru lo observó con una ceja en alto. No se atrevía a preguntar qué había ocurrido y por qué había tardado tanto. Sin embargo, conociendo a Jaken como lo conocía, esperó que él respondiera a esas preguntas nunca formuladas.

—El monje tenía sus ropas, amo bonito —gimió el pequeño demonio—, por eso me tardé tanto. No podía quitárselas, y luego la mujer despertó y me saco a patadas. ¡Qué descaro! ¡Esa mujer recibirá su merecido! ¡Es una...!

Antes de que siguiera, le quitó el traje de las manos y pasó a vestirse. Lo hacía lento, con movimientos tranquilos, con un letargo impropio. Jaken desvió la vista a Rin unos momentos, pero no cuestionó a su amo en voz alta (cosa que probablemente aumentara su posibilidad de morir). Tomó a AhUn y lo guió en silencio afuera del claro. Conocía demasiado bien a su señor e igualmente a Rin, y estaba casi seguro de entender la situación y casi podía pre visualizar lo que ocurriría en breve.

Sesshômaru lo observó alejarse y tomó aire. Era tiempo. Si hasta el imbécil de Jaken tomaba consciencia de la situación, entonces significaba que era tiempo. Ella no era una humana cualquiera. Era Rin. Y se merecía esa charla lo antes posible.

—Rin.

La chica no se inmutó.

—Rin, despierta.

Siguió en las mismas. Sesshômaru frunció el ceño. Lo aflojó. Respiró hondo.

—Rin, despiértate.

Nada.

La zamarreó.

—¡Despiértate!

Ella soltó un gemido y se llevó una mano a los ojos. Volvió a zarandearla. Semi despertó. Él respiró aliviado.

—Un rato más.

—Te despiertas ahora.

—¿Señor Sesshômaru? —Separó su mano del rostro para observarlo con los ojos entornados—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Rin?

La chica alzó una ceja. Se restregó los ojos y se medio incorporó. La pequeña manta que la tapaba se cayó y sus pechos quedaron al aire. Fue un segundo de suspenso, hasta que Rin reaccionó, pegó un alarido, golpeó a Sesshômaru con una mano y se tapó con la otra; todo eso al mismo tiempo.

Sesshômaru se llevó una mano al rostro y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, señor Sesshômaru —susurró con las mejillas prendidas fuego. Él no hizo caso, podía presentir las ganas de morir de ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Rin lo miró un momento y asintió con la cabeza. No entendía del todo a qué se refería con si se sentía bien, a decir verdad.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —siguió preguntando. Rin volvió a negar—. ¿Te sientes... rara? ¿Distinta?

Rin frunció el ceño. ¿Rara? ¿Distinta? Lo miró y pasó a mirarse las manos. Estaba desnuda, junto a su señor, en mitad de un bosque, por lo que parecía. ¿Si se sentía rara, distinta? Pues no, pero empezaba a entender a qué se refería. Bueno, ¿qué perdía? Iba a divertirse con todo esto.

—Señor Sesshômaru... —Lo miró con ojos entornados, brillantes. Sesshômaru sintió un sonrojo, pero en realidad su piel siempre pálida no cambió—, ¿acaso tuvimos sexo?

Sesshômaru se atragantó, a pesar de que no sentía saliva alguna en su boca. De hecho, la tenía reseca. Tenía reseca la cabeza. Las manos le temblaron ligeramente, pero Rin no lo notó. Nadie lo notaría a excepción de otro demonio. Intentó carraspear, pero no lo encontró propicio.

¿Qué si tuvieron sexo? Pues qué buena pregunta. El silencio se prolongó lo suficiente como para que él mismo lo catalogara de incómodo.

Rin preguntándole si tuvieron sexo. Rin. Sexo. ¿Desde cuándo Rin sabía de eso? Sintió demasiadas cosas juntas como para poder encasillarlo en algún adjetivo común; mucho calor de repente.

—¿Sesshômaru?

Rin pocas veces lo llamaba directamente Sesshômaru: cuando estaba enojada o en situaciones… cercanas. Le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre en la boca de ella, pero no lo hacía sentir cómodo. Era como una etapa entre ellos se desvanecía, y él ya no tenía tanto poder.

—¿Desde cuándo hablas tan tranquilamente de sexo?

Rin lo miró estupefacta unos segundos y luego soltó una risita.

—Tengo veintitrés años —su mano aferraba la manta a su pecho—, Kaede y Kagome tuvieron tiempo de contarme todo eso muy bien.

_Desvergonzadas._

Sí, el paso del tiempo no pasó desapercibido para los ojos de él, pero tampoco era cuestión. Si sabía todo eso tan bien… ¿acaso también había practicado el sexo antes? De repente, se sintió furioso.

—¿Acaso…?

—¿Qué le ocurrió a tu pelo? —rió ella, tomando un mechón del blanco cabello completamente pegajoso.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño.

—No tengo idea.

Intercambiaron una intensa mirada.

—No respondió a mi pregunta, señor Sesshômaru.

Él volvió a sentirse entre la espada y la pared. Pero Sesshômaru no es alguien reconocido por su cobardía.

—No estoy muy seguro —respondió, incorporándose—. Tengo que hablar con Kagome.

Rin frunció el ceño y titubeó.

—Pero… ¿Kagome?

—Primero quiero saber qué pasó anoche, Rin —rezongó, con el rostro serio. La chica se incorporó con la manta de vestido—. Haré que Jaken traiga tus ropas. Iremos a la aldea y te quedarás allí un tiempo.

La joven comenzó a refunfuñar y a dar muchos "pero" y "de ningún modo".

—Rin.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó—. ¿No me dejas irme contigo de una vez? ¿Ni siquiera así? —gruñó, con la mirada enojada—. No sabes lo qué hiciste anoche, y aún así...

Se cruzó de brazos. La manta se aferraba bien a ella. No podía creer que Sesshômaru fuera así de idiota. Por su parte, Sesshômaru se sentía dolido y molesto. No le gustaba hacerle eso a Rin, sobre todo a ella, pero primero… debía asegurarse, de todos modos.

—Olvídalo. —La chica comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo— Ya veo que eres de los que abandonan después de un polvo.

_¡¿Qué?!_

—Rin, vuelve aquí ahora.

Ella siguió caminando, sin hacer caso, cada vez más enojada. ¡Le hervía la sangre! ¡Era un imbécil! ¡Con razón era hermano de InuYasha! Kagome siempre se quejaba de su falta de valor para el terreno sentimental, de lo idiota que se comportaba… ¿por qué Sesshômaru iba a ser diferente? ¡Compartían sangre! ¡Seguramente todo esto venía de Inu no Taishô! ¡Jodidos perros! ¡Tanto por lo que había pasado para que él intentara quitársela de encima cuanto antes!

Sesshômaru, percibiendo todos los pensamientos que podrían estar corriendo por la mente de su protegida en ese momento, frunció el ceño, se acercó a ella a buena velocidad y la tomó del brazo.

—Rin.

La obligó a girarse a verlo. El rostro de Sesshômaru seguía imperturbable, y el coraje de ella salía por cada poro. Si no fuera una simple humana, seguramente le daría de pataditas, y le terminaría doliendo bastante.

—Escucha…

—No, ya lo dejaste claro.

_Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil._

A Sesshômaru le dolía cada vez más la cabeza. Sentía nauseas y sed, y la terquedad y malhumor de Rin no le estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

—No te voy a abandonar —soltó. Rin pasó a mirarlo con los ojos entornados—. Y no fue un _polvo_.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se colorearon levemente.

—Pues… pareciera como si anoche nosotros… —comenzó a tartamudear. Sesshômaru dejó escapar el aire contenido.

_No sé qué mierda pasó anoche._

Sesshômaru la miró fijamente. Ahora que lo pensaba…

—Rin. ¿No te duele la cabeza?

—¿Ah?

El silencio fue automático. El corazón de Rin comenzó a latir más rápido, o así lo sintió ella. De repente, fue como si se hubiera metido en problemas sin intentarlo siquiera. Sesshômaru tenía la mirada inmutable, pero eso ya era bastante común y no significaba mucho.

—Rin.

—¿Qué?

El rostro de él se acercó al de ella lo suficiente para que sus narices chocaran, y los ojos ámbar de él destellaban con ferocidad. Rin estaba en problemas.

—Tú… no bebiste sake.

La chica parpadeó. ¿Mentir? ¿Soltar la verdad? ¿Pegarle y escaparse? Lo dejaría seguir hablando.

Ante el silencio expectante de ella, Sesshômaru pasó a tomar también su otro brazo y la acercó a él, mientras ella se sostenía la manta para taparse y se sonrojaba.

—Rin…

—Señor Sesshômaru, no es como usted piensa… es… una historia larga.

Sesshômaru, sin soltarla, habló al aire.

—Jaken, trae las ropas de Rin.

La respuesta sólo la escuchó el gran demonio, mientras pasaba a tomar una mano de la chica y llevarla de vuelta al claro del que salieron. Rin lo seguía a trompicones, ruborizada por el agarre de su señor.

—Jaken traerá tus ropas. Te vestirás —continuó, aparentemente sereno—, me contarás todo y volveremos a la aldea a aclarar las cosas con Kagome.

_Quien seguramente tendrá la culpa._

Rin asintió, medio turbada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nota:**

Es ahora cuando Silver saca una daga y me la clava en el corazón. *Se tira al piso y se desangra* Yo sé que esto no estaba en el contrato(?), pero me parece una buena idea como para hacerlo sólo en un oneshot (se me iba a ser eterno). JOJO  
Serán dos o tres capítulos más. Silver, pensá que es todo para vos... sensuaaaal(?).  
Y al resto... pueeeees, ¡puf!  
Espero que les haya gustado c:  
Chaus,

_Mme._


	2. Historia

#_¿Qué p__a__só __a__yer?_

**II**  
_Historia_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Rin tragó duro. Incluso se escuchó una risita de Jaken, escondido entre los arbustos, así que sí tragó lo suficientemente duro para que él escuchara. Sesshômaru la observaba de reojo de vez en cuando, con sus refulgentes ojos dorados calmos y fríos como siempre.

Rin se encontraba vestida completamente para ese momento. Sesshômaru había llegado sólo segundos antes.

—Comienza.

Una orden directa. Rin sonrió nerviosamente y se acomodó el cabello en un movimiento involuntario y frenético.

—Bueno…

¿Cómo era mejor contar esa historia? Se le ocurrían variedad de formas, y muchas empezaban con una idiotez y terminaban con usar algún tipo de droga para dormir a Sesshômaru y escapar de ahí. Al final se decidió por ser lo más sincera posible.

* * *

—¡Rin, Rin!

—¡Oye, Rin!

La jovencita suspiró, apenas irritada. Se giró con la canasta, llena de hierbas medicinales que le había dado Jinenji. Pesaba y estaba sudando debajo del sol de la tarde. Miu y Mei se acercaban corriendo y a los gritos.

Las jovencitas tenían más de diez años y eran un dolor de huevos para ambos padres, y para muchos aldeanos que sufrían con sus bromas.

—Rin —saludó Miu, tomando la canasta que sostenía la chica en manos, para dejarla con rapidez en el piso. Mei intentaba recuperar el aliento—. Al fin te detienes.

—¿Qué ocurrió, chicas?

—¿Qué ocurrió? —rió tontamente Mei, cambiando miradas con su hermana, que la veía con una idéntica sonrisa en el rostro. El cabello negro de las gemelas se movían igual ante el viento revoltoso que las envolvía—. ¿Es que no te has enterado de la fiesta en la aldea?

—¿Eh?

Miu se llevó una mano a la cara y rió más fuerte.

—¡Dónde vives, Rin!

Su hermana asintió y levantó la canasta que antes estaba en el piso. Mientras Miu tomaba a Rin de la mano y la guiaba, Mei las seguía cargando el gran cesto.

—Siempre pensando en su _señor_ —sonrió burlonamente la, por unos minutos, más joven gemela. Rin se ruborizó y frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—De todos modos —siguió la otra—, ¿no has escuchado de la fiesta que hará la tía Kagome? Papá y mamá no dejan de hablar de eso.

—Y papá nos obligó a cuidar a Yû y a Tora entre tanto —gruñó.

Rin rió divertida, dejándose guiar por ellas.

—¿Es para la anciana Kaede? —preguntaron al unísono. Rin asintió y Mei se apuró a terminar el pequeño trecho hasta la cabaña de la anciana, para golpear la puerta con una de sus bien formadas manos y entregarle el cesto, con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla de despedida. Kaede las saludó a las tres agitando una mano, y Rin devolvió el gesto.

Miu y Mei tomaron a la jovencita de ambas manos y comenzaron a caminar por la aldea sin rumbo fijo.

—Creo que la tía Kagome incluso invitará a Kohaku, aunque…

—No creo que venga —finalizó Mei, y Rin no se sorprendió que lo hiciera, pues era una de las cosas por las que las gemelas eran famosas en la aldea, por acabar la frase de la otra… además de ser hijas de Sango y Miroku, claro—. El tío es taaaaaaaan dramático.

Rin rió de nuevo ante la exageración de las jovencitas.

—¿Y a qué viene todo esto?

—¡No seas tonta, Rin! —estalló Miu, frenando el paso. Las hermanas se pararon delante de Rin—. ¡Tenemos una idea!

—Claro que sí —asintió la chica, ahora con algo de miedo.

Siempre tenía que temer ante las ideas de ellas.

—Y no voy a ayudarlas a lo que sea que quieren hacer.

—¡Pero, Rin! —exclamaron ambas, intentando frenar el paso de ella, cuando ya se quería ir de ahí de una vez.

—Papá no nos deja asistir…

—Es obvio que el monje Miroku no quiera que asistan —aseguró ella—. Y yo no voy a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo, cosa que tampoco sorprendió a Rin. El viento corrió alrededor de ellas de nuevo y removió los cabellos de las tres, junto con las faldas de los kimonos. Los ojos castaños de las gemelas miraban a la jovencita con algo parecido a la furia y la diversión mezcladas.

Rin se acomodó el pelo, nerviosa.

—En serio no voy a intentar cambiar su opinión.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Mei—. Convence entonces al tío orejas de perro o a la tía Kagome.

—Eso será igual de difícil. No.

—¡Vamos, Rin, no seas mala!

Rin se cruzó de brazos y soltó un "no" rotundo.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

—Definitivamente, no seremos nosotras quienes cuidemos a tus críos —finalizó la otra chica, tomando la mano de su hermana y echando a correr.

Rin se llevó una mano a la boca, dubitativa. ¿Qué críos?

—¡Esperen, Miu, Mei, no se enojen! —gritó, caminando unos pasos. Las chicas ya se habían adentrado en la aldea, caminando hasta la cabaña de la sacerdotisa Kagome—. Uf… ya se enojaron.

Rin suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió así mismo hacia lo de Kagome. Lo mejor era enterarse de lo que pasaba.

* * *

—¡Hola! —saludó alegremente. Entró a la cabaña, que tenía la puerta abierta, con diversión. Era verano, hacía calor y era normal que las puertas de las distintas casas estuvieran abiertas, puesto que todos se conocían demasiado bien, e incluso pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

InuYasha sostenía a su pequeño niño Shin de una de las orejas de perro y tironeaba de él, gritándole algo que no entendía. Kagome estaba gritando que lo soltara o lo estamparía contra el suelo.

—¡Hola, Rin! —saludó la sacerdotisa. Señaló a su esposo y giró los ojos, a lo que Rin sonrió—. Siéntate. ¡Es increíble que tenga que seguir usando el conjuro!, ¿es que acaso no aprendes? No le tires de las orejas.

—¡Duele, mamá!

InuYasha andaba intentando deshacerse de la fuerza del hechizo, farfullando algo contra el suelo. Miu y Mei entraron en la sala por una de las puertas de atrás y comenzaron a reír al ver a su tío en el suelo, a lo que InuYasha resopló con más insultos. Kagome estaba pidiendo silencio, y casi de inmediato también llegaron Sango y Miroku, con Tora y Yû a cuestas.

—¡Así que aquí están! —exclamó la exterminadora, dejando la manito de Tora y corriendo a tomar a las gemelas de ambos brazos. "¡Mamá!", gritaron ambas en queja, pero poco le importó a la taijiya—. Cuidarán de Tora y Yû entre que su padre y yo trabajamos con los tíos.

—También queremos ayudar con la fiesta —masculló Miu, cruzada de brazos incómodamente por el agarre de su madre. Mei asintió y Shin movió la cabeza enérgicamente, copiando a la chica, desapareciendo el llanto por el tirón de su padre de inmediato.

—¡Te dije que no le duele, Kagome! —gritó el hanyô cuando logró incorporarse—. Sigue siendo mucho más demonio que humano.

—Igual —gruñó la sacerdotisa, golpeándole levemente con una remera de su hijo.

—¡Y pueden llevar al pequeño Shin con ustedes! —convino el monje, sonriendo, visiblemente contento—. Vamos, niñas, hagan feliz a papá.

Las gemelas miraban a su padre con el ceño fruncido, pero la sombra de su madre comenzaba a crecer detrás suyo y se apuraron a completar el pedido.

—¡Pero no se desharán de nosotras tan fácilmente! —exclamó como última amenaza Miu, con Mei haciendo porras detrás, mientras tomaba en brazos a Yû, y Tora aferraba su manita a la remera de su otra hermana. Shin saludó a sus tíos con besos en las mejillas, y la siempre presente sonrisa traviesa, y corrió detrás de la familia de Miroku y Sango.

El monje suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer en una silla. Sango se estiró, contenta.

—Amo los niños, y más estar con mi esposa —aseguró Miroku, sonriéndole con cansancio a sus amigos—, pero no más chicos, no más chicos que criar.

—Hasta ahora te quejas —farfulló la exterminadora, en una mueca demasiado similar a la tomada por su hija momentos atrás, ocupando el lugar junto a Miroku.

InuYasha se había apurado a acomodar un poco los juguetes y ropas de Shin tirados por doquier, mientras Kagome servía vasos de agua para todos. Rin se había sentado junto a la pareja con record en cantidad de hijos y observaba con calma a la sacerdotisa.

—Por cierto, ¿tendrán otro pronto? —preguntó Sango a Kagome, y el que se atragantó fue InuYasha, un poco más allá, que tropezó de torpe con uno de los arcos de su esposa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —respondió la chica, obviando la reacción nerviosa de su pareja, visiblemente pálida—. ¿Estoy gorda?

Miroku negó con la cabeza y Sango y Rin pasaron a reír.

—No, es que ya ha pasado un tiempo… Ya sabes —sonrió Sango.

—Pues no seas tonta —gruñó InuYasha, por fin sentándose junto a su esposa. Kagome le tomó una mano con cariño—. Apenas podemos controlar al cachorro.

Rin rió largo rato a causa de otra discusión que se desencadenó luego del comentario del hanyô; y tanto duró la discusión, que fue el propio Miroku quien se encargó de preparar té para todos, tranquilo como si caminara en su propia casa. Terminó la discusión preguntándoles si debían dejarlos solos para terminar esa excelente discusión con una buena sesión de sexo que terminaría en nueve meses de eterno sufrimiento para el hanyô y en un dolor abominable para la joven Kagome.

—En todo caso —dijo Miroku tiempo después, cuando las cosas estaban calmas y compartían té—, con InuYasha debemos salir a conseguir el sake. Y tiene que ser una buena cantidad.

—Eso saldrá caro… para toda la aldea —aseguró Rin, mirándolos con cierta preocupación. Sango hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

—Miroku gana _muy bien_ siendo un monje.

El resto asintió, aunque InuYasha soltó algo como "asqueroso ladrón" y Miroku deseó llevar su báculo consigo a todos lados como en los viejos tiempos, para asestarle un buen golpe en la cabeza. InuYasha no pudo decir nada luego de que Miroku replicara que, gracias a que era un gran ladrón, las dos familias vivían en excelente condiciones, además de los gastos que tuvieran la anciana Kaede y Rin, broma habitual entre ellos, que más que familias amigas eran sólo una gran familia.

—Saldremos mañana —afirmó el monje a los pocos minutos, y las mujeres se mostraron contentas.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de pronto Kagome—, Sesshômaru vendrá a visitarte en estos días, ¿cierto, Rin?

La joven asintió, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Excelente! Lo invitaré y pasaremos una noche genial.

InuYasha la miró con duda.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que el animal de Sesshômaru vendrá?

—Que está Rin, claro —sonrió Kagome—. También vendrán Ayame y Kôga, por cierto.

InuYasha frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—¿Por qué tiene que venir el maldito lobo maloliente?

La pelea tardó un tiempo en terminar.

Desde su posición, Rin puedo observar los ojos de Miu y Mei, ambos castaños, mirando por la ventana hacia el interior. Cuando recayeron en su presencia, también puedo ver el cabello negro de ambas desaparecer fugazmente de su vista.

* * *

La frenaron mientras llevaba unas sábanas hacia la cabaña de Kaede.

—Niñas, no ahora, tengo trabajo —susurró. Ayudaría a Kaede en el parto de una mujer de la aldea, siendo un muchacho el encargado de llevarle la noticia de que la mujer se encontraba en condiciones. Muchos se aprovechaban del gran oído y velocidad de InuYasha para usarlo como mensajero, pero aún no había vuelto a la aldea.

—No es nada —aseguró Miu con una gran sonrisa—. Tenemos solucionado…

—El asunto —finalizó Mei, sonriéndole igualmente, mostrando los blancos dientes, cortesía de pasta dental del futuro—. Sólo una cosa, Rin, y haznos caso.

—¿De qué hablan?

Rin seguía caminando con prisa hacia su destino, pero los juegos y planes de las gemelas eran de temer. Las observó por el rabillo del ojo, siguiéndola.

—Frena un momento y escucha atentamente, Rin —advirtió Mei, parándose en frente a gran velocidad. Miu la acompañó de inmediato, y ambas la observaban con detenimiento. A pesar de su corta edad, eran bastante maduras… y peligrosas—. Te queremos y te haremos un favor, así puedes cumplir…

—Tu sueño con el _señor_ Sesshômaru de una vez —siguió su hermana. Rin se sonrojó violentamente.

—No sé de qué hablan. Ahora, háganse a un lado.

—¡No te hagas la tonta!

—¡No es el momento!

—Escucha. —Miu se adelantó un paso y picó el pecho de la jovencita, en el esternón, con un dedo largo de su mano nívea—. En la fiesta, no tomes sake.

—¿Qué?

—No tomes sake, Rin, ¿entiendes?

—¡Nada de sake y tendrás lo que quieras!

—¿Es mágico o no? —siguió la hermana.

Rin las observó con una ceja levantada, mientras las chicas se despedían con gritos, y la apuraban a seguir con su trabajo. Rin se apuró a llegar a lo de la anciana Kaede. Las palabras de las hermanas le daban vuelta en la cabeza.

—¿Todo lo que quiera con sólo no tomar sake? —murmuró esa noche, antes de dormirse y soñar cosas raras, como su boda con el señor Sesshômaru y a Jaken atrapando el ramo, tal como Kagome les había enseñado.

* * *

—¡Eso es todo lo que sé!

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño, pero apenas duró unos segundos. Rin observó los ojos amarillentos de Jaken observarlo todo desde atrás de unos arbustos.

—Es mentira.

—Claro que no, Sesshômaru.

Rin se encontraba ruborizada y con un miedo atroz. Sesshômaru la observaba con rostro pacífico, pero después de tanto tiempo que vivieron juntos, Rin era capaz de interpretar sus silencios y frías miradas como si el gran demonio estuviera gritándola a los cuatro vientos. Y Sesshômaru estaba entre incrédulo e iracundo, y la estaba odiando a medias.

Incluso se animaría a decir que el youkai pensaba en algo como "Claro que sí, y ahora dime que las cosas del futuro de Kagome tienen que ver en esto", era algo que la asaltaba con frecuencia, pero no podía asegurarlo.

—Rin —siguió él, acercándose otro ápice. La joven retrocedió apenas unos centímetros—. Seguro sabes más que eso.

—¿Hmm?

—Como la noche.

_La noche._

Rin sonrió, pero la sonrisa era nerviosa y esquiva.

—En serio que no.

Sesshômaru se acercó aún más, de manera tan veloz, que pasó sin advertencia ante la vista de Rin, hasta que tenía a la nariz del demonio chocando la suya propia, y sus ojos fríos y dorados, como dos soles congelados, la envolvieron y lograron que hasta las raíces del pelo se le sonrojaran.

—Rin, no me mientas.

Su voz era aterciopelada. Dulce. Peligrosa. Rin volvió a sonreír de manera nerviosa y susurró algo como "Sí-sí, señor Sesshômaru", pero sólo salieron balbuceos ininteligibles. Sesshômaru entrecerró los ojos durante un tiempo ínfimo.

—De acuerdo —comentó con voz más clara.

Sesshômaru recobró la compostura y se alejó de ella un momento, observándola con la magnificencia que lo caracterizaba. Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras esperaba a que la chica continuara.

—Bien —carraspeó—. Resulta que Miu y Mei utilizaron a Shippô para conseguir sake de demonio y cambiarlo por el que trajeron InuYasha y el monje Miroku. Lo lograron sin contratiempos, o eso me hizo creer la sonrisa de Shippô cuando se despidió.

_Incluso me dijo que me portara bien._

_Cosa que no hice…_

—Podremos hablar luego del otro asunto, ¿no crees? En otro momento… exageré las cosas… no…

—Hm.

Fue eso lo que respondió Sesshômaru al respecto. La seguía observando con cara de completa tranquilidad. Se incorporó a los pocos segundos. Le tendió una mano, que ella primero miró con sorpresa y luego tomó con fuerza, y la ayudó a pararse también.

Rin no tardó en entender que volverían a la aldea a aclarar las cosas con Kagome, y eso le traería problemas a las gemelas y a Shippô. Y a ella por encubrirlos.

—No creo que la mejor manera de arreglar esto —convino Rin, siendo llevada casi a la rastra por el demonio, con AhUn y Jaken siguiéndolos de atrás— sea delatando a mis amigos.

Sesshômaru no respondió y la chica supo interpretar su silencio como un sutil "me importa una mierda", que era del todo acertado.

—Sesshômaru, hablo en serio —gruñó—. ¡Sango castigará a las chicas de por vida!

—Debería primero haberlas criado bien. Unas niñas no pueden meterse en temas de adultos.

Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero como no pudo, se dejó hacer y siguió replicando.

—En todo caso, sólo fue una broma inocente.

_Inocente_, se repitió en la mente Sesshômaru. No fue _inocente_ ver tanta gente desnuda, tantos pechos arrugados, y a la anciana Kaede acostada con un jovencito. No fue _inocente_ para nada si la noche anterior había estado en esas condiciones por la aldea, haciéndole vaya a saber qué a cierta jovencita que llevaba a la rastra.

No, nadie lo tomaría como una broma _inocente_ al enterarse que esperaban familia. Mucho menos InuYasha, que ya parecía tener suficiente con el pequeño revoltoso que tenía como hijo.

No respondió, y Rin pudo interpretar de nuevo el silencio, pero esta vez como "inocentes mis pelotas". No dijo nada tampoco, lo siguió tranquila, ya sin fuerzas ni ganas para luchar contra su agarre.

Estaban por llegar a la aldea. El silencio que manaba de la tierra misma casi le pareció perturbador. Hacía un tiempo que Sesshômaru la había soltado, pero ella no tenía otra opción que seguirle el paso.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Sesshômaru se encontró con la misma visión que horas atrás, y Rin se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar la risa que instaba por salir. A lo lejos, en lo que solían llamar "el centro de la aldea", y que aún estaba ocupado por una gran mesa, se hallaban unas personas, aparentemente discutiendo entre ellas.

Sesshômaru suspiró imperceptiblemente. La conversación llegaba a sus oídos fácilmente, pero no dijo nada ni se puso a pensar en eso. Caminó con su gracia habitual, seguido de Rin, que observaba alrededor, absorta. En su vida se había encontrado con tanto tipo con sus partes al aire, o con tanta piel a esas horas de la tarde.

—¿Deberíamos despertarlos? —preguntaba la anciana Kaede, con las ojeras visiblemente marcadas y una marca sospechosa en el cuello, que InuYasha parecía estar observando de cerca—. ¿Puedes dejar de darme vueltas?

—Bleh, vieja, ¡tiene una marca! No me diga que estuvo haciendo cosas con ese crío.

La anciana se coloró hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Amigo InuYasha —comentó Miroku, agarrándolo del collar de dominación y tirando hacia atrás, alejándolo de la anciana—, nunca se debe preguntar ciertas cosas a las jovencitas.

—¡Pero si ésta está bien vieja!

—Monje —advirtió Kagome. Rin, Sesshômaru y su prole llegaron, parándose justo al lado. Miroku soltó el collar de InuYasha—. Siéntate. Eres un cerdo que no aprende.

—Déjenlo —murmuró Kaede, pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello—. Han pasado muchas cosas.

Pero Sango le estaba pisoteando la cabeza contra el suelo, haciéndolo tragar más tierra e impidiéndole ver quién lo dominaba. El monje tomó a su esposa de un brazo y la abrazó, a lo que la mujer se acomodó los cabellos también hechos un desastre (pero no tanto como el de Sesshômaru) y se calmó.

—Sesshômaru —saludó Kagome—, Rin.

La miró extrañada un momento, pero pareció encogerse de hombros mentalmente y volver al tema que los preocupaba.

—Sesshômaru me dijo —continuó, volviendo de nuevo a dirigirse a Sango, Miroku y Kaede— que no despertarán hasta más tarde.

El demonio pareció que poco le importaba a él todo eso.

—¿Dónde están sus hijos? —interrumpió, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular y a todos al mismo tiempo.

InuYasha intentó responder, pero todavía no podía sacarse de encima el poder del hechizo.

—Shin duerme en casa bajo la tutela de las gemelas —respondió Kagome, aún vestida con una bata—, también están con Tora y Yû. ¿Por qué?

Las miradas se concentraron sobre el demonio, que apoyó una mano en la espalda de Rin y la empujó débilmente hacia adelante. La humana sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Bueno… ejem.

Sentía los ojos de Sesshômaru pegados a su nuca, creía que en poco tiempo se le iba a incendiar el cabello. Si abría la bocota y hablaba de lo ocurrido, seguramente Sango terminaría encerrando a las gemelas en el sótano durante un milenio.

Las distintas miradas finalmente se clavaron en ella, algunos con curiosidad y otros con cierto grado de sospecha, como Sango, que siempre tuvo un olfato innato para ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Rin? —preguntó Kagome—, ¿sabes algo?

—Sake de demonio —volvió a repetir Sesshômaru, con la misma voz calma que había usado horas atrás. La anciana Kaede se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pensando de dónde rayos había sacado la energía para atraer a un jovencito a su cabaña, aunque no dudaba de sus capacidades de seducción, aunque todo esto no iba al caso.

—Rin —habló esta vez la anciana—, adelante.

—Yo… no, en realidad, no sé nada de todo esto.

_Rin._

Casi podía sentir la voz de Sesshômaru dentro de su mente, y lo tenía parado detrás suyo, podía sentir la presencia manar y chocar contra su cuerpo.

—Tal vez sí…

—_Ya lo sé._

La voz que utilizó la exterminadora fue tan tétrica que Miroku no dudó ni un segundo en tomar a su esposa del brazo e intentar calmarla. Kaede y Kagome intercambiaron una mirada frunciendo el ceño. InuYasha, por su parte, empezó a despotricar algo de ésta índole "¿ven que no era nuestra culpa?". Rin se sintió morir.

—No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero fueron Miu y Mei, ¿cierto? —soltó con voz tranquila Sango. Miroku tenía la mirada ensombrecida, y Kaede se tomaba más fuerte la cabeza—. _¿Cierto?_

Rin asintió despacio. Las gemelas la condenarían de por vida.

—Ya hemos cumplido con nuestra parte —sentenció Sesshômaru, tomando a su protegida del brazo—. Ustedes encárguense de los suyos mejor, y, por favor… vigilen a ese maldito zorro.

_Shippô._ El pensamiento de InuYasha fue compartido con Miroku, y pareció resonar por los alrededores.

Sesshômaru comenzó a caminar alejándose del grupo de personas, que parecían intentar calmarse y nada más que eso, con Rin siguiéndolo a los tropezones.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Kagome, acercándose a ellos teniéndose la bata, que dejaba a intervalos irregulares sus piernas a la vista—. Rin, ¿acaso tu recuerdas que pasó anoche?...

_Demonios._

—Lo hace —aseguró el demonio.

Kagome miró a Rin muy seriamente.

—Mejor será que tomemos un té.

Rin tragó. ¿En qué clase de lío se había metido?

* * *

La gente estaba reunida alrededor de un par de mesas improvisadas. Miroku había traído a las niñas, a Yû, a Tora y a Shin en fila india. Las pequeñas no entendieron mucho, eso hasta que vieron a Rin sentada a la mesa junto a Sesshômaru, que tenía todo el pelo pegoteado. La mirada que les dirigió la anciana Kaede tampoco fue muy cariñosa.

InuYasha tomó a Shin de la cintura y lo alzó hasta alejarlo de las pequeñas. Susurró algo "Si tú tuviste algo que ver…", o bien pudo haber sido "Si tu madre queda embarazada…". Sesshômaru tenía expresión calma, pero estaba entrando en ebullición entre tanto lío ahí dentro. La anciana Kaede finalmente había pedido silencio cuando Sango castigó a las gemelas sin razón aparente y ellas comenzaron a gritarle a Rin que era una vil traidora.

—En realidad, no quise que nada de esto pasara… —murmuró la jovencita, cansada de todo el desastre en que se veía envuelta.

Mientras Miroku tomaba a Yû en brazos y hacía sentar a Tora sobre su regazo, Sango se mantenía parada detrás de las gemelas con ambas manos puestas sobre los hombros de las chiquillas. Sesshômaru observaba la taza de té frente a él con recelo; Kagome se tomaba el puente de la nariz, preocupada por su posible maternidad futura; y Kaede observaba todo con una calma inusual, aunque se preguntaba qué pensaría el pobre joven que había compartido su alcoba la noche anterior.

—Desembuchen.

Las gemelas intercambiaron una mirada, ambas con el ceño tan fruncido como InuYasha, y se cruzaron de brazos.

—Era una simple broma.

—No creíamos que llegaría a estos extremos.

—Y que nos _delatarían_, claro.

Sango apretó el agarre, pero pasó a mirar a Rin un segundo. Luego volvió a las gemelas.

—Hablaremos luego —aseguró. Les señaló la otra habitación, y ordenó a Shin y a Tora seguirlas, mientras Yû dormía en brazos de su padre. Cuando los niños desaparecieron, Sango se sentó junto a su marido, respiró profundamente y se dirigió a Rin—. Es necesario saber qué ocurrió anoche, Rin. Si tienes idea de en qué nos hemos metido…

—Cualquier cosa servirá —agregó Kagome. Kaede asintió. InuYasha se removió incómodo en el asiento, rascándose la nariz.

—No especifiques mucho, en todo caso.

Rin miró a Sesshômaru y Sesshômaru le devolvió su siempre fría y pacífica mirada. Su expresión lo decía todo. _Adelante_. Es el momento. Reserva lo nuestro para luego.

No sabía porqué las cosas siempre terminaban igual cuando se involucraba en alguna idea de las gemelas.

—Bueno… cuando nos juntamos anoche…

* * *

Ya había oscurecido, pero las luces estaban prendidas en toda la aldea, iluminando la festividad. La gente mayor se había reunido allí, dejando a cargo de algún conocido que no iba a concurrir el cuidado de sus pequeños hijos durante las horas de ausencia. No se alargaría demasiado aquello, apenas hasta la medianoche, con muchas risas y el buen sake que el señor Miroku y el canino habían conseguido para la fiesta llevada a cabo por la sacerdotisa Kagome.

Rin estaba sentada junto a Sesshômaru, quien se encontraba con la mejor expresión de desprecio infinito reflejada en el semblante. Las cosas estuvieron tranquilas un rato. Todos compartieron una gran cena en armonía, a excepción del demonio de la estola, que se encontraba muy ofuscado por dejarse engañar por Kagome y se la había agarrado con InuYasha, manteniendo una pelea en silencio, apenas interrumpida por comentarios de Kagome o de Rin.

Luego de comer, comenzaron a pasarse la segunda ronda de sake, de mano en mano. Una llegó a Rin, pero, recordaron con temor las palabras de las gemelas, la dejó de lado. Observó casi por pavor a Sesshômaru tomando de su vaso, bajo la insistencia de Kagome, Sango y el monje Miroku.

Observó cómo la gente comenzaba a sentirse extraña. Ella estaba comenzando a sentirse enferma. ¿Estaba a punto de desatarse el infierno? ¿O ese miedo se debía solo a que aquello fue idea de las gemelas?

—Tiene un sabor raro —masculló Sesshômaru, observando con curiosidad su vaso. Rin miró a un costado justo para encontrarse con la imagen de un hombre aplastando su cara contra el pastel. InuYasha estaba manoseando a Kagome, mientras ella intentaba tomar otro trago—. Realmente… sabe…

La mitad de la gente había empezado a caer redondos sobre la mesa. Rin, algo asustada ya, miró con pánico a Sesshômaru, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar durmiendo de pronto, todavía sentado muy derecho, rígido como siempre.

—¿Señor Sesshômaru? —murmuró.

El silencio era absoluto. Miró para todos lados, y todas las personas estaban tiradas sobre la mesa durmiendo, incluso su señor e InuYasha.

Por un demonio, ¿qué rayos habían hecho las gemelas? Santo cielo, había firmado su sentencia de muerte con sólo ser cómplice de todo eso. ¡Tal vez ya estaban todos muertos! Esas dos…

—Sesshômaru —siguió luego, tomando al demonio de un brazo y tirando de él—. ¡Sesshômaru! ¡Despierta!

Miró con desesperación alrededor. Muchos tenían la cara sobre la comida a medio comer, y seguían tomando con un brazo débil el vaso con aquel licor del infierno. Estaba en tantos problemas. Estaba en. Tantos. Problemas.

—Oh, no —agregó luego, aún asustada—. No, no. Esto es malo.

Sesshômaru abrió los ojos de repente, impulsándose hacia adelante, cosa que casi mata de un puto infarto a Rin. La chica soltó un grito sordo y se llevó una mano al pecho.

Aunque sea estaba vivo.

—¿Sesshômaru?

Él se quedó mirando al frente sin decir nada. Rin comenzaba a respirar mal. Al segundo, InuYasha se despertó de la misma forma.

—Sí que sabe raro.

La voz de Sesshômaru sonaba extraña, como si estuviera hablando en sueños.

Rin no logró entablar conversación con él. Los aldeanos comenzaron a despertar de la misma forma, como sobresaltados, y pronto se encontró envuelta en una guerra de comida, que, según parecía, había comenzado la propia anciana Kaede cuando Miroku le tocó su vieja curva. La mayoría se encontraba gritando barbaridades, robando sake de los vasos contiguos y diferentes jarras, y, por última instancia, de los propios barriles que se encontraban cerca. InuYasha había alzado a Kagome en brazos y gritaba cosas sobre gladiadores, batallas, y la "hora de la verdad". Kagome estaba con una risa loca que resonaba por sobre el griterío. Sango estaba desparramada, con un vaso en mano, charlando filosóficamente con otro aldeano, mientras Miroku corría detrás de la anciana Kaede, que había empezado a proponer a todos armar un baile entre que escapaba de la mano maldita.

Muchos otros aldeanos alzaban copas, abrazados entre sí, y cantaban alguna sonata conocida del lugar, entre balbuceos ininteligibles y mucho sake cayendo sobre ellos.

Rin se encontraba en medio del campo de batalla, observando todo eso, sin saber cómo rayos habían ocurrido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo; y por gracia de quién no era partícipe de semejante alboroto.

—Señor Sesshômaru —llamó, girando a verlo. En el mismo segundo se dio cuenta que allí no estaba. Soltó un gritito, se incorporó casi de un salgo y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada por todo el lugar. Había varias parejas que se andaban toqueteando ya, besándose ante la mirada de todos. Muchos aldeanos habían empezado un concurso de quien comía más. Otros se golpeaban entre ellos. Miroku y Sango había desaparecido de la vista. Un joven abrazaba a la anciana Kaede. InuYasha ya no decía cosas de gladiadores, se encontraba casi desnudo sobre la mesa, diciendo a voz de grito que Kagome le pertenecería por toda la eternidad. Kagome tuvo un ataque de risa aún peor que el anterior y parecía a punto de perder la ropa que tenía encima. Rin se tapó los ojos, desviando la vista de InuYasha.

—¡Sesshômaru! —gritó, llamándolo. Esquivó a un aldeano que bebía algo del suelo, esquivó a otros dos que se estaban pegando—. ¡Señor Sesshômaru!

Ah, joder, le había desaparecido un puto demonio. ¿CÓMO podía perder de vista a un tipo como Sesshômaru? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Casi con terror se preguntó dónde rayos se encontraría, y qué estaría pasando por su mente.

¿Cómo, porqué, había dejado que él tomara ese maldito sake? Sus pensamientos estaban perdiendo orden entre que dibujaba en su mente la imagen de las gemelas y esquivaba a los distintos aldeanos, cada uno haciendo cosas más raras que el anterior.

—¡Anciana, anciana Kaede! —exclamó, acercándose a ella. El jovencito había empezado a besarle el arrugado cuello y Rin lo miró con curiosidad apenas un segundo—. Kaede, ¿ha visto a Sesshômaru?

La anciana sacerdotisa pareció pensárselo un segundo.

—Sesshômaru tiene una hermosa estola, ¿no crees?

—¿Dónde fue, Kaede?

La vieja tomó otro trago de la bebida, que Rin le quitó de encima de un manotazo malhumorado.

—Ay, ya —gruñó, sacándose al joven de encima, que se tiró al piso y ahí se quedó durante un tiempo—. Creí verlo con Miroku hace un momento.

—¿Con Miroku?

_Ya…_ Su señor podía ser confundido con una mujer, sobre todo si se estaba un poco bebido. Y nada, Sesshômaru confundido con mujer y las mañas de Miroku no eran una buena combinación.

¡Matarían a Miroku y sería su culpa! Dio una vuelta en su lugar, casi al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Salió corriendo cuando la anciana comenzó a buscar de nuevo algo de sake. El barullo de alrededor no dejaba que pudiera escuchar o ubicarse con facilidad. La gente gritaba, se tiraba al suelo, o se tiraba contra otros. Había visto a dos hombres besándose y luego golpeándose con ferocidad sin razón aparente. Muchas mujeres habían empezado una guerra dentro de una cabaña. Las personas que no participaban de la fiesta, sobrias dentro de sus casas, comenzaron a trancar las puertas y ventanas, observando todo por entre rendijas pequeñas.

Tuvo miedo de que algo se incendiara en ese estado, pero estaba más preocupada por la desaparición de Sesshômaru. Tristemente, se sentía responsable por todo lo que ocurría.

Pasó por la cabaña de Sango y Miroku, y pudo ver fugazmente a las gemelas mirando por la ventana, entretenidas. Se escondieron apenas la visualizaron. Se prometió así misma volver a retarlas en cuanto encontrara a Sesshômaru y se asegurara de que estaba bien.

Seguía gritando su nombre, pero no lograba que él apareciera o respondiera. Ya le estaba entrando un pánico absurdo, mientras esquivaba gente en cada vez peor estado. Por suerte, y ya sea por obra del azar o del destino, se chocó con Jaken que llevaba a AhUn a la rastra, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—Jaken, ¿has visto a Sesshômaru?

El pequeño demonio verde soltó un respingo al verla, y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Al amo Sesshômaru? —preguntó, mientras Rin lo seguía. Pareció meditar un momento con los ojos cerrados—. Lo vi por allí —aseguró, señalando una cabaña alejada—. ¿Qué rayos es todo esto? —soltó luego, mirando a todos esos humanos haciendo desastres.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Rin, aliviada, haciendo caso omiso a las muchas preguntas de Jaken—. Iré allí entonces. Señor Jaken, por nada del mundo tome sake.

Jaken la observó marcharse aún frunciendo el ceño. ¿Y por qué no tomaría sake? Esas cosas sólo afectaban a esos estúpidos humanos, como estaba bien claro. Y por supuesto, siguiendo esa misma línea de pensamiento, Jaken hizo exactamente lo contrario a lo que Rin recomendó. Lo que no terminó bien para él tampoco.

Llegar a la cabaña fue más difícil de lo que supuso cuando encontró que mucha gente había empezado a expandirse hasta ese lugar también. La euforia de haber bebido ese sake parecía lejana a irse, y cada cual seguía en su tema, cosa que perturbaba en parte la mente de Rin. Por alguna razón, muchos consideraron que lo mejor era hacer de la aldea una "aldea nudista", sin muchas excusas para sustentar eso. Lo reservados que habían sido alguna vez se les había ido de encima a todos al mismo tiempo.

La puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta cuando ella se acercó (sacando la mirada de encima a todo ser alrededor).

—¿Sesshômaru? —murmuró, empujando la puerta a medida que entraba. Asomó la cabeza y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Miroku estaba vistiendo el traje de Sesshômaru, y se acercaba a Sango moviendo las caderas y con cara de nada. Sesshômaru observaba todo tirado en el suelo, totalmente desnudo.

Rin miró el techo y luego enfocó la vista en el monje de nuevo, que se había puesto algo raro en la cabeza, y ahora andaba besando a Sango. Sesshômaru reía desde el suelo. Rin pudo vislumbrar un pantalón corto en el piso, así que lo tomó y, todavía no sabe cómo hizo, obligó a Sesshômaru a ponérselo.

—Vamos, señor Sesshômaru.

—Pero así me siento bien, Rin —murmuraba él, rezongando en contra de los pantalones—. Y me pican.

—No, no pican.

—Sí pican, me pica aquí.

—¡No me muestres! —exclamó ella. Empezó a sentir ruidos extraños detrás, así que tomó a Sesshômaru de ambas manos y tiró de él. Si por su fuerza fuera, en la puta vida iba a levantarlo del suelo, pero el demonio colaboró incorporándose—. Nos vamos de aquí —aseguró, pues estaba segura de que las cosas se habían puesto calientes en la cabaña y no quería presenciar nada de eso.

En qué puto lío se había metido.

—Ya deja eso, Sesshômaru —gruñó de nuevo, tirando de él. Estaba intentando alcanzar un barril de sake. Se quejaba soltando maldiciones a voz de grito, maldiciendo de paso a su hermano y a la mujer del futuro, que andaban procreando en la mesa central. Rin tuvo que sacarse eso de la mente a golpes (hasta pensó en beber algo también, pero nada bueno podía salir de eso).

Un par de aldeanos pasearon cerca y les convidaron con vasos de sake entre hipidos y comentarios incoherentes, y el demonio no tardo en tomar uno y llevárselo a la boca. Rin se apresuró a intentar arrebatárselo de las manos mientras mandaba a la mierda a los aldeanos (quienes se ofendieron y se fueron lejos de ellos gritando obscenidades). El tema es que Sesshômaru fue muy rápido y no le permitió que tomara el vaso. Pero como no coordinaba mucho, en vez de mantener el líquido dentro del recipiente, dejó que cayera sobre todo su largo pelo platinado, sin siquiera cambiar de expresión.

Ante la cara de Rin, Sesshômaru sonrió con satisfacción, tomó el brazo de ella con su mano libre y se llevó el vaso a la boca. Luego recayó en que no había nada dentro y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Maldita bruja —gruñó, maldiciendo de nuevo a Kagome, que seguro traía kits de cómo ser bruja del futuro. InuYasha siempre le decía que Kagome traía muchas cosas raras y peligrosas del futuro y él confiaba ciegamente en eso. Ella tenía la culpa de no tener más sake en su vaso.

Por un motivo x que Rin no terminó de visualizar, Sesshômaru se tiró al piso y siguió maldiciendo a Kagome, gritando, al tiempo que su largo pelo, pegajoso por la bebida, se llenaba de tierra. Luego continuó insultando a Naraku, cuando cayó en la cuenta que sin duda todo eso era un plan macabro del maldito ese. Ella se preguntó cómo rayos Naraku lograría eso desde el infierno.

Rin, cansada, cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento. Todo eso se le estaba yendo de las manos. La gente que estaba sobria, había cerrado la puerta para evitar cualquier accidente, y no dejaban que nadie bajo ningún motivo entrara (cosa que quedó claro después de que un aldeano se tirara a llorar delante de la puerta de su cabaña, pidiendo entrar porque se estaba orinando). La gente que no estaba sobria, seguía armando alboroto tanto como antes. Y, para colmo de males, tenía a Sesshômaru en un estado tal que no parecía él en lo absoluto.

—Señor Sesshômaru, vámonos. —Le tomó de la mano y tiró de él. Sesshômaru rezongó un poco al principio, pero luego se dejó ser. Era Rin y tenía debilidad por hacer lo que ella quisiera. ¡Si incluso se dejaría trenzar su asombroso cabello!

—¿Y dónde vamos?

Rin se encogió de hombro y se decidió a pasearse de la mano con Sesshômaru, obligándolo a que se alejara de los aldeanos y del sake. Un par de aldeanas habían intentado arrastrarlo con ellas al verlo con el musculoso torso desnudo, así que Rin también tuvo que arreglársela para esquivarlas y echar a correr con Sesshômaru riendo detrás suyo. No había sido particularmente fácil, pero por suerte, apareció Jaken montando a AhUn y gritando que protegería a Sesshômaru con su vida, como que era el dios que todos decían que era. Al final las aldeanas terminaron besando al pobre demonio rana que se sacrificó por su señor.

—Este Jaken... ¡no sabía que el báculo podía hacer eso!

—¡Señor Sesshômaru! —advirtió ella, sonrojada—. Será mejor que nos alejemos de esta locura.

—No veo dónde, Rin. Estamos solos en este mundo abandonado de las manos de los dioses.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De eso mismo. No tenemos escapatoria. Lo mejor es beber.

Rin apretó más fuerte el brazo del demonio y tiró de él. Su fuerza era demasiado poca cosa para Sesshômaru, pero funcionó. El gran youkai frunció el ceño y murmuró algo más respecto a las habilidades de Jaken y el báculo, y al final se encontraba hablando solo cuando Rin siguió camino tirando de su mano.

—Nos largamos.

Y efectivamente lo hicieron.

* * *

—Eso es todo.

Kagome estaba pálida y Sango se había tapado la cara con las manos. InuYasha estaba visiblemente incómodo, y Miroku, bordó. Sesshômaru no comentó nada al respecto del fetiche del monje y la exterminadora de usar sus ropas. No decía mucho a favor de ellos. Kaede se encontraba contenta de que no se supiera mucho de ella, apenas la causa de la marca en su cuello y nada más. Kagome pensó, con cierto nerviosismo, que seguramente no habían usado protección alguna. InuYasha esperaba que el próximo crío sea niña. Sango ya no quería saber más nada de nada.

—Aunque sea, no muchas más personas tienen recuerdos de anoche —soltó Miroku entre risitas penosas. Sango lo miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió a taparse la cara.

—Voy a matarlas.

—Yo me encargo de Shippô.

—No seas muy duro, InuYasha —agregó Kagome.

Intercambiaron miradas entre todos. Rin miraba fijamente la mesa, completamente turbada. Kagome se sentía mal por ella, seguramente verlos a todos en ese estado no era lo mejor. Sobre todo a Sesshômaru. Dicho sea de paso, tanto el demonio como InuYasha parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo silencioso, algo al estilo de "yo no digo nada de tu deplorable estado, y yo no digo nada de tus ganas de fecundar".

Miroku tomaba las manos de Sango, que ya había recuperado algo de color en el rostro, y pensaba que, en todo caso, sería un buen record entre ellos tener otro pequeño milagro. InuYasha se rascaba la nariz a intervalos regulares, mirando las patas de la mesa y pensando en irse a jugar con Shin por ahí. Sesshômaru se mantenía impertérrito.

—¿Preparo más té? —preguntó la anciana Kaede, incorporándose con parsimonia.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Habían dejado la cabaña luego de media taza de té. Casi todos al mismo tiempo. Sango y Miroku se apuraron a juntar a su prole y efectuar el merecido castigo. Kaede pasearía por la aldea a ver si nadie se encontraba en peligro, o si alguno despertaba. A Kagome le había vuelto la resaca e InuYasha seguía nervioso. Rin y Sesshômaru se despidieron rápidamente diciendo "suerte" y "lo siento", aunque Sesshômaru en realidad no dijo nada.

La aldea seguía silenciosa. Sesshômaru caminaba junto a ella a paso lento. Rin tenía los pensamientos revueltos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Lo que dije antes…

Sesshômaru le dirigió una pacífica mirada, desconcertado. Caminaban directamente a la entrada de la aldea, en donde, por suerte, ya no había tantos aldeanos inconscientes.

—Lo del polvo.

Ah, lo del polvo. Sí, eso fue algo brusco. Giró el rostro al frente de nuevo, sin decir nada. Se le había ido el dolor de cabeza, pero aún temía un poco por saber qué había pasado. Todo parecía apuntar a que se quedaron solos y Rin abusó de él.

Uff… eso era peor de lo que pensaba.

—No… no pasó nada en realidad, Sesshômaru —se sinceró, frenando el caminar apenas pasaron la salida de la aldea. El demonio también se detuvo y se dedicó a observarla con curiosidad—. Lamento todo eso. Me sentía… creí que las cosas iban a salir diferente si creías que nosotros… pero en realidad nada pasó.

Sesshômaru fruncía el ceño.

—¿Piensas contármelo algún día?

Rin enfocó la vista en los ojos amatista. Él parecía tranquilo a pesar de que su mirada se veía algo turbia en ese momento. Finalmente se encogió de hombros. Con todo lo vivido hasta el momento, ¿cuánto más podría alargar finalmente eso?

Las mejillas se le colorearon de inmediato, como si pudiera volver a sentir lo que pasó la noche anterior. La mirada de Sesshômaru había sido abrasadora, y lo era ahora también, pero de manera diferente.

—¿Quiere saberlo?

—Caminemos, Rin.

Rin tuvo que trotar unos pasos para alcanzarlo, ya que él empezó a andar antes de terminar de decir la frase. Se estuvo un momento callada hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió que lo mejor para relatar lo ocurrido, era retomando la historia que había empezado y dejado inconclusa en la cabaña de Kagome.

* * *

—Aquí se está más solo aún.

—Lo sé.

La voz de Rin sonaba asombrosamente tranquila y feliz. ¡Solos! Eso era lo que quería. Particularmente, alejarse de la locura que estaba pasando en la aldea. Apenas podía creer que eso seguía ocurriendo en ese preciso momento. Las gemelas había cruzado la línea con lo hecho. Había cruzado la línea con un salto en largo. Y a Shippô le cortarían las pelotas en cuanto lo vieran.

Sesshômaru estaba a su lado. El efecto del licor parecía desvanecerse de a poco, o aunque sea la euforia que provocaba. El demonio tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el árbol. Rin estaba muy cerca de él, por si de pronto decidía morirse o desmayarse (cosa que a ella le daba mucho miedo, para ser sincera).

El silencio se hizo un largo rato, mientras Rin seguía pensando en la cara de los chicos cuando se despertaran, y en las gemelas y su plan macabro. De hecho, no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en el sake de demonio. Sabía que sería seguramente más poderoso que el sake común, pero nunca se imaginó tanto... Miró a un costado a Sesshômaru, y se encontró con la mirada ambarina clavada fuertemente en ella. Rin se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

Sesshômaru seguía con el torso desnudo. A pesar de tener el cabello pegoteado, Rin pensó que se veía hermoso, como siempre. Y la figura de las pequeñas gemelas se le vino a la cabeza.

—_¡Nada de sake y tendrás lo que quieras!_

Ya quisiera ella. Le estaba empezando a afectar todo lo vivido, sin duda. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Aprovecharse de Sesshômaru en esas condiciones?

—Te ves muy bien, Rin —murmuró él, arrastrando apenas la voz. Acercó su rostro al de ella, hasta que las narices estuvieron apenas a un palmo de distancia, y el corazón de Rin saliera disparado mucho más lejos de ellos dos.

Le hubiera dicho algo, pero su cerebro no estaba funcionando de momento.

_Tu sueño con el señor Sesshômaru…_

Las voces de las gemelas no dejaban de repetirse en su mente. ¿Sueño? Pues, besarlo sería uno, y volver a viajar con él, otro. Después, que él la quisiera tanto como ella… De hecho, ahora que lo volvía a pensar, eso de aprovecharse de Sesshômaru en esas condiciones no sonaba tan mal en su cabeza, menos ahora que lo tenía mirándola embelesado.

—Nunca te dije lo bien que te ves —siguió él, llevando su ahora torpe mano al rostro de Rin—. Te ves bien.

Ay, Sesshômaru, ya andas perdiendo la cordura.

Ay, Rin, tú también.

La mano de Sesshômaru, contrario a lo que Rin recordaba, era cálida. Estaba posada en su mejilla, mientras que con el pulgar la acariciaba lentamente. Los ojos de él, de ese fuerte y gélido color ámbar, miraban su rostro con detenimiento. Sus finas cejas, sus ojos castaños, la nariz, las mejillas sonrojadas, su pequeña boca, con los rosados labios apenas separados…

Sí se veía bien.

—Se-Sesshômaru…

Él no pensaba con claridad, y estaba seguro de que ese maldito sake tenía algo que ver, pero la verdad, simplemente no le importaba.

—Sh —la calló, con una sonrisa de costado. Acercó su rostro al de ella aún más, la miró por una última vez con todo el calor que era capaz de generar en una mirada, y la besó.

Rin, estupefacta, sólo atinó a abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, y luego cerrarlos y dejarse llevar, al sentir los suaves labios del _señor_ Sesshômaru sobre los suyos, como en el sueño que de una vez se estaba cumpliendo. Mientras sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente, y Sesshômaru se encargaba de degustar los de ella, su mano pasó de la mejilla de Rin, al cuello igualmente níveo de ella.

Rin tenía una horda de mariposas golpeándose en todo su cuerpo y urgiendo por salir.

Estaba intentando pensar que Sesshômaru estaba casi desnudo, apenas con ese pequeño pantalón, borracho, _besándola_… Joder, se iba a arrepentir tanto el día siguiente. Pero qué bien lo estaba pasando. Sí, apenas se le pasó por la cabeza que al final sí se estaba aprovechando de él. Pero, ¿sería acaso que él sí quería besarla?

Rin posó sus manos en el pecho desnudo de él y Sesshômaru dio un respingo, separando las bocas. Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron apenas dos segundos. Sesshômaru le sonrió antes de volver a besarla. Rin pasó con delicadeza las manos sobre el cuerpo de él hasta unirlas detrás de su cuello (obviando lo pegajoso que se encontraba el plateado cabello… eso no importa cuando por fin está tan cerca).

Sesshômaru de inmediato pidió acceso a su boca, y Rin se encontró obedeciendo. Casi se muere al sentir la lengua de él tocando con delicadeza la suya. El demonio empezó a bajar la caricia, de su cuello a sus pechos. No tocó demasiado, simplemente un roce que hizo a Rin perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Un calor no tan desconocido la inundó por completo. La boca de Sesshômaru aún aprisionaba a la suya.

La mano de él siguió bajando hasta donde terminaba el corto vestido, antes de las rodillas, con una delicadeza y lentitud tortuosa. Rin casi se desmaya al sentir la mano de él sobre su pierna, volviendo a hacer el recorrido inverso, pero ahora por dentro del vestido; sólo logró soltar un suspiro que casi parecía un gemido. Sesshômaru sonrió contra su boca, soltando una pequeña risita. Se separó de ella apenas, besó la comisura de los labios, aún con los ojos cerrados. Las marcas violetas en su rostro parecían más bellas en la oscuridad de la noche, apenas iluminándolos la luz de la luna por entre las hojas de los árboles.

—¿Nerviosa?

¿Por qué de pronto parecía tan seductor? El alcohol realmente le había afectado. Y Rin así caso omiso de eso.

¿Nerviosa? Más bien deseosa.

La mano de Sesshômaru, caliente contra su muslo, subía ahora hasta su cintura, acariciando con parsimonia. Rin no sabía dónde quería llegar. Los besos pasaron a su cuello; Rin soltaba risitas tontas, estremeciéndose de cuando en cuando. Sus dedos paseaban con torpeza sobre el torso de Sesshômaru. Estaba en un sueño, lo estaba.

De repente se encontró con que Sesshômaru tomó su vestido con ambas manos y comenzó a sacárselo por encima de la cabeza. Ella obedeció, quedándose apenas en la precaria ropa interior, un conjunto blanco que Kagome le había regalado días atrás.

Él tiró su vestido un poco más allá, sin sacarle los ojos de encima, y observó su delgado cuerpo. Los pechos apretados en ese extraño artefacto parecían llamarlo incluso más que su delgado abdomen, o su cola. Rin se encontraba aún sentada, en una posición algo incómoda para hacerle frente. Sesshômaru soltó una risa, extrañamente divertido por eso; ella se sonrojó un poco más.

Su rostro volvió a ponerse serio, aunque sus ojos aún parecían sonreír. Tomó a Rin de las muñecas y tiró de ella, hasta que terminó sobre su cuerpo. Los pechos de Rin estaban ahora apretados contra su torso desnudo, y toda la piel de la humana hacía que él se estremeciera entero, sin demostrarlo.

El demonio tomó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Rin y la obligó a acercarse a él, volviendo a besarla. Rin aceptó gustosa, aunque toda la desnudez repentina (más de ella que de él, que hacía rato andaba en algo parecido a un taparrabos) la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Sesshômaru acariciaba su espalda con una lentitud innecesaria, sonriéndose cuando Rin se removía ante el contacto.

Pasado un rato le dio un corto beso sobre los labios y se quedó observándola. Rin abrió los ojos finalmente, sintiendo las manos de él sobre la espalda, ahora quietas.

—¿Quieres volver conmigo?

Rin parpadeó.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo.

Sesshômaru se durmió en ese preciso momento.

…

—¿Sesshômaru?

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, la respiración acompasada, y un fantasma de sonrisa en sus labios.

No podía ser cierto.

—¿Sesshômaru? —volvió a replicar, zarandeándolo apenas—. ¿Por qué te dormiste ahora?

¿Mejor ahora y no en plena sesión? Algo así decía Kagome. No… o Sango.

En todo caso, mejor así. Las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos por si solas, como para encima, aprovecharse del todo del pobre señor Sesshômaru.

Como pudo, se incorporó lejos de él, sacándose las manos del demonio de encima. Lo observó dormir un largo rato, y, en un momento, le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

* * *

Sesshômaru había frenado el caminar y la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Rin le sonrió un momento, nerviosa.

—Lo siento, eso es lo que pasó.

No iba a decir que no le golpeaba el ego haberse dormido, pero agradecía a los dioses que eso haya ocurrido, caso contrario, vaya uno a saber qué obligaría a hacer a Rin… y ella feliz cumpliendo.

—Pero amanecimos desnudos.

Rin soltó una risa parecida a "Jeje".

—Resulta que luego se me ocurrió… Fue muy estúpido ahora que lo pienso.

Sesshômaru la observaba con el ceño más fruncido que antes.

—Lo arrastré un trecho, lo desnudé y me desnudé también —comentó ella sonrojada—. Es mucho peor idea de lo que parecía anoche.

—¿Segura no bebiste algo de sake?

Rin negó con la cabeza. Siguieron caminando, pero ahora volviendo a la aldea, en completo silencio.

Rin rememoraba la noche anterior y volvía a sonrojarse. Sesshômaru se mantenía impertérrito, aunque le molestaba sobremanera no poder recordar cómo se sentía tener a Rin sobre él.

Estaba sorprendido de que ella hiciera todo eso (lo de desnudarse y acostarse a su lado), sólo para que él pensara que ellos _hicieron algo_, con el fin de que él volviera a aceptarla en su grupo. Nunca lo abandonó, claro, pero Sesshômaru pensaba que lo mejor era que Rin conociera un poco más a los humanos, y viera la vida que podría tener… diferente a la que sería viajando con él por todos lados y poniéndola en peligro.

Aunque siempre podría vivir en un castillo, si quisiera.

Caminaron otro largo rato, él intentando olvidar todo lo contado por Rin. Tal vez, en algún momento, pudiera vivirlo en carne propia y ya dejaría esas fantasías.

Cuando llegaron ante la entrada de la aldea, el demonio se detuvo y tomó el brazo de ella, haciendo que gire a verlo.

—Te vendré a buscar dentro de cinco días. Podremos... hablar entonces.

Rin lo miró atónita un momento. Sesshômaru se acercó y le acarició la mejilla un momento, antes de darle la espalda y alejarse. Ella sonrió.

Qué importaba qué había pasado ayer. Rin se preguntaba qué pasaría mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota:**

Ya. Ya puedo morir en paz. Lo que me costó escribir del jodido Sesshômaru. asfdhjasd Lo odio(?). Disculpen, espero que el OoC sea ligero, me aproveché un poco de su estado para exagerar las cosas y llevarlo a hacer otras impensadas.(?)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sobre todo Silver, que sigue estando dedicado a ella.(L)

Tenía gran parte escrita, pero había detalles y, sobre todo, la escena final, que aún faltaban. Eso fue lo que más me costó, y por lo que más me tardé. El final me parece simplón, pero adecuado. Va con la idiotez general de la historia.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron carcajearme un montón. Los adoro(L), espero nos leamos en otra ocasión. Besos llenos de baba,

_Mme._


End file.
